Water sports, such as wake boarding, commonly require use of a foot binding system to engage a rider with a water recreation device as the device is pulled along the surface of the water behind a powerboat. Conventional foot binding systems typically include a foot securing means attached to the top surface of a water recreation device. Common foot securing means range from simple strap solutions to complex booting systems.
However, current foot binding systems can be difficult for a rider (particularly a novice rider) to effectively use. For example, a typical foot binding system requires the rider to engage the bindings prior to the start of a ride, and to maintain that contact with the foot bindings while the water recreation device is in motion. Such a design prevents the rider from starting a ride from a more stable position (for example, a prone position) atop the water recreation device, and subsequently transitioning to a position that involves engaging the foot binding system only after the device has achieved planing upon the surface of the water.
Consequently, many potential water recreation device riders who possess lesser physical ability are precluded from using conventional foot binding systems as designed. Furthermore, the obtrusive presence of typical foot binding systems upon the surface of a water recreation device precludes riders from using those systems in ways other than designed (for example, assuming a prone position by lying atop the foot bindings). Simply put, the foot bindings get in the way and, therefore, prevent alternate use of the water recreation device.
Several foot binding systems that feature a low profile exist for use by a rider of a water recreation device. For example, a foot strap that flexes and collapses to permit a rider to lie flat on a water recreation device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,734 to Metiver (hereinafter “Metiver”). However, the baseplates described in the Metiver reference protrude upward from the surface of the water recreation device, presenting uncomfortable contact points for elbows, knees, and other parts of a rider's body that may come into contact with the baseplates. Furthermore, the straps disclosed in the Metiver reference do nothing to cushion contact made by a rider with the outer surface of the straps. Instead, the focus of comfort features in the Metiver reference is limited to the inner surfaces of the straps, which are those surfaces that come into contact with the rider's feet.
Retractable foot binding systems attempt to help a rider maintain comfort while lying in a prone position atop a water recreation device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,394 to Kagan (hereinafter “Kagan”) describes a surfboard foot binding device that is retractable into a recessed cavity in the deck of a surfboard. When in an upward position, a pivotal member of the device creates an inclined plane under which a surfer may position his foot. When in a downward position, the top of the retracted pivotal member of the device creates a relatively flat surface upon which the rider may lie prone comfortably. However, the hardware components left exposed when the Kagan device is in a retracted position, such as hinges, elastic straps, and looped strips, present obstacles atop the water recreation device that may compromise not only rider comfort but also rider safety. Furthermore, the retracted Kagan device does not provide a contact cushion designed for the rider's comfort when he comes into physical contact with the retracted binding device. Also, the Kagan device may present a pinching hazard when retracting.
Collapsible foot binding systems are also designed to provide comfort to a rider lying in a prone position atop a water recreation device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,553 to Wilson (hereinafter “Wilson”) describes a surfboard foot strap system that is collapsible into a recess in a surrounding base. The Wilson system employs inner and outer pads layered on a flat, curved reinforcement member that is made of a resilient, semi-rigid material to give the pads an arched shape as a foot opening. The foot strap system may be substantially flattened by application of downward pressure. However, like the Kagan foot binding system, the Wilson solution does not provide a contact cushion for the rider's comfort when he comes into physical contact with the collapsed device. Also, like the Kagan system, the necessary rigidity of certain components of the Wilson foot binding system may present a pinching hazard when in the downward position.